La lumière et l'ombre se ressemblent
by Angel for all demons
Summary: SeverusOC et HPDM. Quand une jeune fille arrive, battue et en sang, dans le bureau, qu'arrive-t-il quand Severus doit s'occuper de la fille de son pire ennemi? Tome 6 et 7, non compris dans l'histoire.
1. Félicia

Chapitre 1: Félicia

C'était un merveilleux jour d'été pour beaucoup de gens comme les écoliers qui profitaient de leurs vacances, mais l'un ne semblait pas de cette avis. Severus Rogue parcourait les couloirs qui lui semblaient trop éclairés à son goût. Il avait passé sa nuit à faire une mission qui était de «purifier» un village moldu et avait passé l'avant-midi à dormir. Bien sûr, il a prévenu Albus avant de se coucher, mais il aurait peut-être dû lui dire le soir, plutôt que cet après-midi. C'est ce qu'il se dit en montant les marches pour le bureau du directeur de Poudlard. Quand Rogue rentra dans le bureau, le directeur l'attendait, assis sur sa chaise.

-Bonjour Severus, salua-t-il, souriant. Comment allez-vous, aujourd'hui? (lui tend un bol rempli de bonbon) Voulez-vous un bonbon un citron?

- Je vais bien, répondit poliment le professeur de potions. Non, merci pour vos bonbons.

Ainsi, ils parlèrent de Voldemort qui était plus actif depuis que le ministère avait annoncé son retour. Après quelques minutes, une lumière apparut en arrière de Severus. Puis, traversant cette lumière, une fille en sortit. Ses cheveux noirs avait du sang sèché et ils étaient sales. Son visage était amochés par le sang, des blessures et des bleues. Son corps maigre avait plusieurs marques diverses comme son visage qui se laissaient entrevoir par ses habits sales qui tombaient presque en lambeaux. La lumière disparut et la fille aux cheveux noirs s'évanouit sur le sol sans que les professeurs puissent réagir.

-Severus, apportez cette petite à Pomfresh pour qu'elle lui fasse un examen complet, ordonna Dumbledore, sérieux.

Sans plus un mot, Rogue emmena cette inconnue à l'infirmerie, se demandant comment elle avait bien pu faire pour survivre. Il ne savait pas quelle magie elle avait utilisé, mais qu'elle était dans un état qui était à celui de l'article de la mort. Qu'elle survit encore relève du miracle. Sur cette réflexion, il accèlera le pas et arriva dans la pièce voulue en criant.

-POMPOM! C'est une urgence!

-Mais, qu'est-ce...

L'infirmière se stoppa quand elle vit l'insconciente et dirigea Severus. Puis, elle s'activa en essayant de soigner ses blessures, le plus rapidement possible. Le professeur de potions s'en alla pour laisser plus de champ libre à Pomfresh. Après quelques minutes, le directeur arriva.

-Alors, comment va la patiente?

- Pompom est entrain de la guérir, répondit Rogue.

- C'est un bon signe, alors. Espèrons-le!

Avant que Seveus n'eut le temps de répondre, Pomfrsh arriva et Albus demanda comment était l'état de cette jeune fille.

- Elle a subi plusieurs blessures, faites avec arme ou sans, commença-t-elle. Il n'y a pas de magie dans ces blessures. Elle a été mal nutritionné, mais aussi... (long soupir)

- Aussi quoi Pompom, encouragea Dumbledore, inquiet.

- (soupir avec des légers tremblements) Elle a été au moins une dizaine de fois violé...

Le silence suivit cet constation. C'était horrible ce qu'elle avait subi. Pomfresh leur fit un signe de la suivre jusqu'au lit de la jeune fille qui avait plusieurs bandages

-Aussi, continua l'infirmière, en soulevant le corps de l'endormie. Cette marque ne vous dit tel pas quelque chose.

Tous vut sur le bas de son épaule qu'une marque en forme d'éclair y était logé.

-Félicia, mumurra Albus.

-Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire, Albus, demanda le professeur des cachots.

-Vous avez devant vous la jumelle d'Harry, Félicia, répliqua Dumbledore, calmement.

Le silence suivit encore une fois. Tout à coup, la blessée se réveilla sous les regards des trois compères. Elle sursautant en s'assisant et se leva brusquement en s'arrachant une grimace de douleur. La jeune fille tremblait de tous ses membres et son regard vert ressemblait à celui d'une proie à l'agonie.

-Vous ne devriez pas vous lever, s'exclama Pomfresh, autoritaire.

Ce ton ne fit qu'effrayer encore plus la fille qui mit ses bras en croisée.

- Kaara, clama-t-elle.

Le directeur s'avança vers elle.

-Félicia, nous ne te ferons pas de mal, expliqua-t-il. Nous te...

Il s'arrêta, car il s'était à un bouclier qu'il n'avait pas vu. Le directeur demanda de l'aide du regard. Bien que Severus n'avait pas vu ce regard, il s'avança.

- Ne faites pas votre capricieuse, dit-il en s'avançant toujours. Vous devriez écouter Pompom. Pareil, si vous êtes effrayé! Si vous voulez guérir plus vite, faites ce qu'elle vous dites!

Maintenant, il était face à elle. Severus n'avait pas remarqué qu'il avait passé le bouclier sous le regard surpris de ses deux compères. La jeune fille le regardait dans les yeux, la peur toujours présente. Puis la fille aux yeux émeraudes regarda les deux autres sorciers qui ne comprenaient plus rien, timide. Ensuite, elle tira sur la manche du professeur en pointant les deux autres.

-Ils ne vous verront pas de mal, rassura Rogue en roulant des yeux.

Il trouvait la solution ridicule. Lui, le terrifiant professeur des cachots était entrain de rassurer la fille de son plus grand ennemi, mais il devait bien se dire qu'elle n'avait rien de James, elle semblait juste d'une jeune fille totalement perdue et effrayée. Cependant, la blessée se remit dans son lit et se fit administrer des potions. Malgré qu'elle semblait méfiante à toutes potions et toutes les directives de Pomfresh, elle obéit et s'endormit sous l'effet d'une potion de sommeil sans rêve et calmante sous les regards des trois aldultes.


	2. la maison du maître des cachots

Chapitre 2: La maison du maître des potions

Cela fesait une semaine que Félicia était apparu à Poudlard et que Severus, malgré ses missions nocturnes, devait rester à Poudlard, car la jeune fille refusait de manger ou de faire quoi que ce soit si il n'y avait pas la présence du terrible professeur des cachots. Plusieurs de ses blessures externes ne se voyaient presque plus. Son visage avait une forme de celle d'une jeune femme douce et sa peau se démarquait plus dans celui de la porcelaine depuis que les couleurs, donné par les coups et le sang, disparaissaient. Ses cheveux, moins sales, avait tout de même besoin d'une coupe, car tout semblait poussée d'une tel manière que cela lui donnait l'air d'être une sauvageonne.

Mais, cet après-midi, Dumbledore décida de parler au professeur de la situation qui ne semblait être la meilleure. Dès qu'il entra, Albus remarqua que Rogue était assis à côté de la jeune fille qui pointait les aliments placés devant elle. Le ténèbreux, exaspéré, lui expliquait qu'est-ce que c'était et qu'il n'avait rien.

«Il faudrait aussi qu'elle se mette à parler, pensa le directeur. Pour l'instant, seul Severus s'est ce qu'elle veut dire.»

-Severus, puis-je vous parler, demanda le plus vieux.

Severus le rejoignit en soupirant en se demandant ce qu'il voulait.

-Mon cher collègue, cet situation ne peut pas durer ainsi et c'est pour cela que j'aimerais que vous ameniez Félicia chez vous.

-Qu'est-ce que vous dites, s'exclama Rogue, furieux.

- Voyons, calmez-vous, ordonna le chef de la lumière, calme. Réfléchis-y. Vous êtes le seul qui passe dans son bouclier quand elle fait une crise et elle n'a confiance qu'en vous, dont je ne peux pas la placer ailleurs. Comprenez-vous, demanda le directeur en attendant un signe de tête du maître des cachots. Mais, vous ne pouvez pas rester à Poudlard, autant que vous que pour elle. Vous avez besoin d'être chez vous et ellle a besoin de se sentir à l'aise pour l'instant.

-Ok, j'ai compris, Albus, coupa le maître des vous lui expliquez, d'accord?

-Il en va de soit.

Sur ces mots, ils s'avancèrent jusqu'au lit de Félicia et le directeur de cet école commença à parler:

-Félicia, est-ce ça te dérangerait si tu habiterais chez Severus? (Voit son balacement de tête et son rougissement qui signifiait clairement un "mais") T'inquètes, tu ne dérangeras pas Severus, même que cela sera plus bénéfique, car tu as besoin de sortir puisque que tu seras là en septembre, puis Severus a besoin d'aller chez lui. Tu comprends pourquoi j'ai pris cet décision? (Regarde son hochement de tête, puis sourit tendrement) En passant, je serais content si, à la rentrée, je pouvais entendre ta voix, outre que, pour lancer ton bouclier! Je suis sûre qu'elle est très jolie.

Rouge, elle inclina la tête.

- Tu partiras dans quelques heures. Le temps à Severus de préparer sa maison et à Pomfresh de t'examiner une dernière fois avant de partir. Bon, alors, je vous dis au revoir.

- Je vais partir de ce pas si vous voulez partir plus vite d'ici, lui expliqua-t-il, mais en voyant ses yeux paniqués, il rajouta. Ne t'inquètes pas, je vais revenir et Pompom a toute ma confiance, alors tu n'as rien à craindre. De plus, je doute sincèrement que tu veux rester une journée de plus à l'infermerie, n'ai-je raison? (Voit le rouge sur ses joues) Alors, au revoir et à dans quelques heures.

Puis, il partit. Les heures passèrent, trop longue pour Félicia qui voulait partir de là et, quand Rogue arriva, elle se dépêcha de finir d'enfiler les vêtements que Dumbledore lui prêta et de partir avec lui. Ils sortirent de Poudlard pour transplaner à Pré-Au-Lard. Puis, une minute après, tous les deux arrivèrent devant un manoir qui mélangait les couleurs sombres et vivante en une parfaite harmonie. C'était revirgorant pour la jumelle d'Harry.

- Bonjour, Maître, Bisky peux faire quelque chose pour vous, demande un elfe de maison en fesant sursauter la jeune fille. Désolé, mademoiselle, Bisky ne voulait pas. Il ne voulait pas.

Pendant que l'elfe se fourvoiait en excuse, Félicia se pencha pour l'observer, curieuse. Elle lui fit un sourire qui calma le petit être. Severus observa la scène et prit les devants en ordonnant à Bisky de préparer quelque chose à manger. Puis, il fit signe à la fille de le suivre pour lui montrer le manoir. Elle écouta attentivement tout ce qu'il lui dit. Ensuite, le maître des cachots finit par la cuisine où ils mangea. En fait, Severus essaya plutôt de faire manger correctement la fille aux yeux verts. Vers la fin du repas, l'adulte remarqua la fatigue qu'elle dégagait.

-Tu devrais aller au lit pour te détendre, proposa-til en se levant, mais il vit la fille faire non de la tête. Pourquoi? (voit son regard et comprit) Ah! Tu as des cauchemars, c'est ça? Vas quand même dans ta chambre, je vais t'emmener quelque chose, d'accord?

Elle affirma, puis se dirigea vers la pièce demandée. La maître des potions arriva une dizaine de minutes avec une fiole dans les mains.

-C'est une potion de sommeil sans-rêve. Elle t'empêchera de rêver, mais tu ne pourras pas en prendre tous les jours, car cette potion fait devenir indépendant. Tiens, bois.

Il lui tendit la fiole et elle avala d'un coup sec. Elle se mit au lit et s'endormit comme une bûche.

«Elle doit savoir empêcher de dormir beaucoup de fois à l'infermerie pour réagir comme ça, pensa le professeur en sortant de la pièce.

Un peu plus loin, dans un quartier de Privet Drive, un jeune homme était assis au bord de la fenêtre. Harry, maigre avec des poches mauves sous les yeux, attendait que des hiboux viennent, pareil si ce n'était pas le temps où en recevait. Tout de fois, un hibou apparut et lui déposa une lettre. C'était de Dumbledore. Il l'ouvrit et la lit.

_Cher Harry,_

_J'espère que tu vas bien. J'ai de bonnes nouvelles et de mauvaises nouvelles, tout dépendant de comment tu l'interprêtes. Premièrement, nous avons trouver un moyen de récupérer ton parrain qui est entrain de récupérer dans son lit dans le manoir Black._ ( Potter, surpris, eut un élan de joie) _Tu pourras le voir demain, car des membres de l'Ordre viendront te chercher. Ensuite, la prochaine nouvelle ne vas pas peut-être pas te plaire. Je sais que j'aurais te le dire plutôt et que tu vas m'en vouloir encore plus surtout, après la nouvelle de la prophétie. Tu as une soeur jumelle, Harry. Je sais que tu dois m'en vouloir, mais essaye de comprendre que tout ce que j'aurais pu en dire, c'est qu'elle a disparu après le meurtre de ses tuteurs qui ont pris soin d'elle, après sa naissance. Mais, par un miracle, elle est entrain de guérir chez une personne de confiance. Exactement, Harry, tu as bien entendu, guérir. Quand elle est arrivée, ta soeur était dans un état déplorable. c'est pour cela que tu devras attendre la fin de juillet pour la voir. Je suis sincèrement désolé de te faire ce coup-là, Harry._

_Pardonne-moi,_

_Albus Dumbledore._

Après cette lettre, il ne sut quoi penser. Potter était fâché, certes, mais, curieusement, il était compréhensif et triste aussi. Cependant, le jeune homme rencontra de l'inquiètude à propos de sa soeur. Que lui était-il arrivé? Où était-elle? Allait-elle l'aimer? C'est sur ses questions qu'il passa le reste de sa journée.

* * *

Bonjour!!! Je sais que c'est un court chapitre. Le prochain sera avec l'arrivée de Draco!!! Merci pour les reviews, adenoide, JOJO et zarakynel! Ensuite, un merci tout spécial à Aodren qui m'a écrit un roman dans une review. J'adore, tu peux continuer quand tu veux ;)!!! Merci en core et à la prochaine! Bye!


End file.
